Charlotte
by Ritaann
Summary: Part seven is here at last!!- don't forget to tell me what you think! **If you guys haven’t noticed yet, I’m on the market for a new beta reader… If anyone is interested please contact me!
1. Default Chapter

*** Charlotte***  
  
Title: Charlotte  
Author: Ritaann  
Characters: Mark & Elizabeth  
Rating: PG 13 I think.  
Summary: Elizabeth meets a girl whom which she has a special bond with. This is tale of tears, past, present and a future of uncertain happiness.   
Archive: Sure, just e-mail me fist please.  
Feedback: there is never enough, so please tell me what you think at: er_aussie@hotmail.com   
Spoilers: None. Mark and Elizabeth have not been married yet, Elizabeth has not given birth. This story stars somewhere between A walk in the woods and The Crossing. Kerry's incompetence testing thing-o with him never happened.  
Disclaimer: The characters and settings in this fanfic do not belong to me. I do not intend any harm to those who created them or the actors who portray them. I do not wish to discriminate, harm, get anyone into trouble, hurt or be mean to anyone that reads this fanfic as it is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part 1  
  
A little girl, no more than seven years of age lay huddled in a snow bank trying to keep herself warm with the thin cotton blanket she had around her. Peeking through a hole in the linen, she spied many feet all dressed in warm boots and the bottoms of thick woolly coats rushing past backwards and forwards on their way to and from the EL tracks. Snuggling deeper into her tiny blanket, she shivered as it began to snow once more...  
  
Elizabeth hurried through the crowd of people rushing on their way to work. It was her day off but she had been called to see a patient who had developed a few complications and to meet Mark for breakfast as he had been on all night. Rubbing her barely noticeably four month stomach, Elizabeth stepped down the last flight of stairs and hearing a small whimper coming from the deep snow bank by the pathway she stopped. Leaning over to see who or what was crying, she was shocked to see a tiny socked foot, blue with cold covered in a light dusting of snow. Looking upwards at the blanket, Elizabeth noticed a lock of red hair. Bending down, she gently tugged at the material. A strong tug came back and she breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Are you ok?"   
No reply came back.   
"I'm Elizabeth, what's your name?" Suddenly, a tiny head poked out of the hole. She had large blue eyes that seemed to take over her facial features, and thin red hair covering her head. Her lips where blue and shivering as the girl answered the question.  
"Charlotte."  
"Hello Charlotte, do your parents know where you are?" asked Elizabeth again.  
"I don't have a mummy and Daddy like most kids."  
"Oh." said Elizabeth a little surprised. "Can you get up?"  
Charlotte tried her best to stand but her legs were weak from the cold.   
"I can't." she said disappointed.  
"Well, we can't have you sitting in the snow, you'd freeze." Elizabeth took off her favorite thick, brown coat and put it round Charlotte's shoulders.   
"We are going to where I work. It's much warmer there." said Elizabeth lifting the tiny girl up to find that she was much lighter than expected.  
"Where's that?"   
"The hospital." answered Elizabeth, rushing as fast as she could with Charlotte rapped in her coat to County before she herself freezed.  
"Are you a nurse?"  
"Nope. A doctor." and that was the end of the conversation as the two rounded the corner to find themselves infront of the ER.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Elizabeth, what are you doing?" asked Mark getting up to greet Elizabeth who was rushing through the double doors with a large bundle in her arms and no coat on.  
"I found Charlotte hiding in a snow bank by the EL." said Elizabeth, putting Charlotte down on an unattended gurney in an empty exam room.   
"Charlotte?" As soon as Mark said that, Charlotte's small head poked from beneath the folds of the coat. Immedialty, she began to whimper and bury her head down in the wool.   
"Mark, can you give us a minuet?"   
"Yeah, sure." said Mark walking out of the room, a confused expression his face.  
"Charlotte, what's wrong?" asked Elizabeth grabbing a set of blankets and putting them round Charlotte and her coat.   
"Is he gone?"  
"Yes, he's gone."   
Charlotte looked out from her safety of the coat and looking around wearily, snuggled back in them.   
"Dr Corday, do you need any help?" asked Chunny coming into the room and grabbing some supplies from a cupboard in the corner.  
Charlotte covered her head once more. The nurse looked at the bed where Charlotte's frame was covered in a heap of blankets.  
"Ah, no thanks Chunny. She's a little scared. Can you give do a patient cheak for me?"  
"Sure. Who's the patient?"  
"Charlotte, what your last name?" asked Elizabeth loudly.  
"Withford." came the reply from beneath the material.  
Elizabeth looked up at Chunny, looking for her facial expressions. Chunny was more than surprised to find that the patient was a child. "I'll get onto it." she said leaving the two alone again.  
Elizabeth giggled and pulled the blankets away from Charlottes face.  
"You know, you don't have to hide from everyone."  
"Yes, I do."  
"No you don't."  
"They'll hurt me." came Charlottes fearful explanation.  
"I didn't hurt you." reasoned Elizabeth.  
"That's because your special." She said logically.  
"I am, am I? Well, not even my special friends?"  
"Like who." demanded Charlotte.  
"Well, there's Mark."   
"Why is he so special?"  
"Cause he's my fiancée and I've known him for a long time."  
"Won't he hurt me?"  
"No. I'll protect you." said Elizabeth, finally convincing Charlotte, but not satisfying her curiosity. "Why do you think that?"  
"Because my Daddy and Frank used to hit me." it was then that Elizabeth noticed the skin lacerations, abrasions and bruises that covered her throat.   
"Charlotte, may I look at your back for a minuet?" Charlotte leaned forward and allowed Elizabeth to view her skin. Gasping at the amount of dark, week old bruises with dried up cuts all over her. "Who did this to you?"   
"Frank."  
"When?"  
"Last night."   
Elizabeth looked deep into Charlottes eye's, "Could you tell me the full story before I start making you better and introduce you to Mark?"  
Charlotte lost her look of innocence as soon as Elizabeth mentioned the full story. Her face went white as she began her story.  
"My mother promised me that he wouldn't hurt me again, but she broke it....   
  
*** flashback ****  
  
"Charlotte, where are you darling?" came a cruel voice from behind the door. Charlotte was dressed in jeans and a white jumper and was coloring in some pictures with crayons.  
"I'm here, Frank." came her scared voice over the door. Frank, bottle in hand face unshaven and eye's lolling around like he was at mercy of the mad cow's disease entered the room, shirtless and in a pair of boxer shorts.  
"What did you call me?"  
"Whoops, Daddy..."  
"That's right Kido and don't you forget it. Who provides for you?"  
"You do Daddy."  
"Who protects you?"  
"You do Daddy."  
"That's my girl." he said trying to muzzle Charlottes long and straight red hair but hopelessly missing. Charlotte ducked to avoid being hit in the face.  
"Where's Donna?"   
"You mean mummy? Well, she's out." said Charlotte slowly.  
"No, not mummy. She does not provide for you. Only I do. Ok?"  
"Yes Fr-Daddy. Donna's out." whispered Charlotte softly. She hated calling her mother by her first name and her step-father Daddy. He wasn't her real Daddy but she would do anything to miss a beating even if it ment being rude to her mother.  
"Out? Out! Out where?" yelled Frank, his face getting dangerously close to Charlottes as he bent down and stared deeply into her eyes. His breath reeched with the smell of alcohol. But Charlotte was used to it and didn't move a mussel. She stared at the spot between her step-fathers eyes.  
"Doing the shopping." answered Charlotte meekly.  
"I don't believe you. Where is she?"   
"Like I told you Daddy, she went out shopping to get us something nice for dinner." Charlotte dropped her crayon and began to edge her way around the room using her tiny child-sized wheely computer chair.  
"I don't believe you. She's out with another man, isn't she?" Charlotte shook her head very fast, her eye's not leaving the spot on his forehead as she continued inching her way to the door. Frank followed her without fail, yelling in her face as she shook her head vibrantly. Tears were in her eyes and her lips were quivering in fright.  
"She's out with another man I know it! Don't you lie to little Miss- who provides for you?"  
"You do Daddy."  
"Then ANSWER ME PROPERLY YOU LITTLE TWIT!" Charlotte couldn't take it anymore. Tears had already spilled and her face was as red as tomato.  
"Yes!" she whispered. "She is."   
"Thankyou." said Frank straightening up. But Charlotte didn't stop on her way out the door. She continued, her tiny socked feet pushing against the wooden floor. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" He yelled, slapping the left Cheek of Charlotte who immediately stood up from her chair and bolted out the door. But her short legs were no match for those of her step-fathers.  
"Come 'ere you squirming worm of shit!" he said, lunging forward and grabbing hold of Charlotte's favorite jumper and nearly choking her with his strong hold, dragged her to the bedroom.   
"Take your clothes off, every bit." he ordered. Charlotte reluctantly began to take off her jumper, then her pants. Frank was getting impatient and grabbing a belt off the vanity, pulled it tight between his hands to test it's strength and drawing his hand back brang it forward again to make contact with Charlottes clear and flawless white skin.....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  



	2. Part 2

***the brain tumor storyline from season 7 is not used/mentioned/part of this fic. This is like.... if it never happened. This whole story stares from about "Rescue Me" but takes place around "Peice of Mind" remember: Marks brain tumor is not included at all and I am not going by anything that is happening in ER in season 7 except for the house, engagement and pregnacy of Mark and Elizabeth. Mr Patterson and his back storyline has happened and all the consequences of his whole lawsuite on Elizabeth have been resolved befor the fic so there will most likely be no mentionings . I can't gaurentee anything for sure. Sorry. I know I should have told you this in the begining I was just undecided.***  
  
***I do not know anything about Adoption....leagal matters etc. Only a few things I read in an adoption book. Any of the medical info (OB stuff, mainly) I got from my Health/PDHPE class in 5th grade and an enclycopedia.***  
  
Part 2  
  
"Elizabeth?"   
"Hummmm?" asked Elizabeth gently, doing a pelvic examination on Charlotte, Abby by her side assisting her.  
"What's going to happen to me?" asked Charlotte cautiously poking her IV and wincing as Elizabeth took the necessary swabs.  
"I don't know Charlotte." answered Elizabeth truthfully.  
"They won't take me back there, will they?"  
"No, Charlotte I already promised that they wouldn't." said Elizabeth closing her eye's for a moment as so saw the damage that had been inflicted upon Charlotte.  
"Elizabeth?"  
"Yeah?" said Elizabeth coming out of her short trance.  
"Why do you have a round tummy?" at hearing this, Elizabeth smiled to herself. Abby chuckled and accepted another swab.  
"That's because I have a baby in there."  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Charlotte, interested.  
"I don't know yet. Charlotte, I have to go and make some phone calls. I'll be back soon, ok?" said Elizabeth getting up and gently easing Charlotte into the regular position and tucking the blankets around her tightly.  
"Ok." whispered Charlotte.  
"I'll be back." promised Elizabeth before leaving the room, Abby close behind her.  
  
"I don't believe she noticed." said Elizabeth, shaking her head. Not many people on the staff even knew. Abby smiled to herself but proceded on with her question.  
"Do you think that it was right to.... make a promise that you might not be able to keep?" asked Abby.  
"Well, I don't suppose it's right but I have to give her something to hold on."  
"Something that might fall?"   
"A promise is a promise. I will get her out of that place." said Elizabeth stopping to face Abby.  
"But the authorities-"  
"Screw them!" yelled Elizabeth throwing her hands up in the air. The entire ER was silent, only the persistent ring of the telephone could be heard in the background. No-one moved to answer it. "What kind of legal system does this country have if they don't even protect their own children?" she asked softly before walking away.  
  
~*~*~*~   
  
"Hey!" said Mark approaching Elizabeth from behind.  
"Oh, Mark, I didn't see you coming." said Elizabeth stopping to give Mark a peck on the lips, but the kiss lasted longer than anticipated and she pulled apart out of breath.  
"I missed you." said Mark, as if to offer an explanation.  
"Me too." Elizabeth answered, continuing on her way Mark by her side.  
"I heard about your blow up this morning."  
"I didn't blow up." said Elizabeth defensively.  
"That's not what I'd heard. Care to share?" asked Mark, gesturing towards an empty suture room.   
"Mark, I was just talking to Abby about the legal system and I guess that I got a little carried away." explained Elizabeth rationally.  
"This was about Charlotte?" asked Mark gently.  
"Yeah. I just promised that she wouldn't be sent home again."   
"So what are you going to do, adopt her?" he joked, crossing his arms against his chest.  
"Well....." said Elizabeth looking at an imaginary spot on the tiles  
"Elizabeth, you know we can't."   
"Why not?" she asked looking up into Mark's deep brown eye's.  
"For one, how would we take care of her."  
"She would be at school for most of the day-"  
"Don't forget that we also have another little one on the way that will need just as much attention, maybe even more than Charlotte."  
"Mark it was just a"   
Suddenly, Abby's head poked through the door. "Sorry. Dr Corday there's a social worker out waiting for you at admin."   
"Ok, I'll be there in a minuet." said Elizabeth walking towards the door. "Mark..." she began again, a 'I'm sorry but...' look on her face. "It was just a thought-"  
"I know. Go." said Mark, pushing her gently. "Just don't forget that there's another little someone that need's your support too."  
"How could I forget?" said Elizabeth sarcastically rolling her eye's before finally exiting the room with a kiss on her cheek.   
Mark walked off in the other direction, deep in thought about what Elizabeth had just said. 'Why not?' was a phrase that ran back and forth in his mind like gurneys out of an ambulance for the rest of his shift.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Dr Elizabeth Corday?" asked a dark skinned woman, dressed in a pair of jeans and a huge coat.  
"Yes, you are Mrs... Garrison?" said Elizabeth looking down at the post-it note in her hand .  
"Call me Cathy." said Cathy, offering her hand. Elizabeth shook it warmly. "I'm here for your patient Charlotte Withford."  
"Oh. Yeah, she's in exam four." said Elizabeth leading the social worker to the room. "Do you know what's going to happen to her?"  
"Well, we'll find out if there are any relatives that can take care of her. If there aren't any she'll either go to a halfway home or into foster care but that's only if she admits to the abuse." said Cathy, a serious expression on her face.  
"What about adoption?" asked Elizabeth.  
"Well... we can try, but it is almost impossible to find a willing family to adopt a child as old as Charlotte especially one that has a past with abuse."   
Elizabeth nodded understandingly and opened the door to Charlotte's room.  
  
"Charlotte?" called Elizabeth softly.   
"Elizabeth is that you?" asked Charlotte from beneath the blankets.  
"Yes it's me."   
"Who's that behind you?" she asked fearfully.  
"It the woman who I said would come to talk to you." explained Elizabeth walking to the side of Charlotte's bed and sitting on the stool there.  
"Hi Charlotte, I'm Cathy." said Mrs Garrison, introducing herself.  
"She won't make me go back home will she Elizabeth?" asked Charlotte, still under the blankets.  
"Well that depends. If you talk to her and tell her everything she wants to know she might not." said Elizabeth kindly.  
"I have to tell her everything?" whined Charlotte, slowly pulling the blanket from her face.  
"Yes, Charlotte everything."   
"Ok. Will you stay here with me?"   
Elizabeth looked up at Cathy to see her response. She shook her head.  
"I'm sorry Char, but your going to have to do this alone."   
"Your not leaving me-"  
"No. I'll be right back after Cathy leaves, alright?" said Elizabeth standing up to leave Cathy and Charlotte alone.  
"Ok, you'll be back soon?" whispered Charlotte.  
"Yes, I will be back soon." said Elizabeth. Mrs Garrison gave Elizabeth a smile and mouthed the word 'thankyou' before she began to question Charlotte.  
Elizabeth left the room and sighed as she closed the door. There were more things besides Charlotte that she had to worry about.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You know that she's going to ask the question." whispered Mark into Elizabeth's ear. The two were in another part of the hospital- a waiting room much quieter than the ER's one.   
"You know my answer, Mark I don't want to take a chance with this baby." answered Elizabeth rubbing her belly and looking down at it. "I'm already getting so big."  
"Which is surprising considering that your barely eating anything." muttered Mark under his breath.  
"I heard that! I'm eating tones- even more than you." said Elizabeth defensively.  
"Don't bet on it."   
"Mark- don't worry, I'll be fine and I don't want an amniocentesis."  
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I just worry about you." said Mark looking up at Elizabeth clear greeny-blue eye's.  
"Well don't. You'll make me worried about you worrying too much about me." pleaded Elizabeth.   
"Elizabeth Corday?" called a nurse, a clipboard in hand, wearing those hideous lavender scrubs.   
"Here we go." muttered Elizabeth getting up with Mark out of the hard plastic chairs they were sitting on.  
"You can change into this gown and Dr McLucas will be ready in a few minuets." said the nurse, leading Elizabeth and Mark into a small room with a bed and a few pieces of equipment in it and then leaving them to themselves, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Do you want to find out?" asked Mark watching as Elizabeth put on the thin paper-like gown. "Find out what?" she asked finally putting the last bit on and sitting down beside him.  
"If it's a boy or a girl."  
"Well, I hope we won't be able to tell."  
"Prefer the surprise?"  
"Yeah."   
There was silence. "Are you nervous?" whispered Elizabeth looking at Mark's eye's.   
"No. Everything's going to be fine. You?" said Mark as confidently as he could.  
"Yes, very." admitted Elizabeth.   
"Don't worry, it'll be ok." comforted Mark, rubbing her back protectively as Elizabeth put her head down on his shoulder.  
Dr McLucas entered the room.  
"Hi! Sorry I took so long." she said before sitting down. Mark smiled a 'It'll be ok.' smile at Elizabeth as she lay down on the gurney and lifted the gown so that McLuas could pour some of the cool jelly like liquid on her stomach....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Didn't I tell you that everything would be fine?" asked Mark as they entered a waiting elevator that would take them to pediatrics where Charlotte was being admitted.  
"Yes, you did but I don't think a high B.P and low weight was what you ment as being 'fine'." said Elizabeth tiredly. "I hope Charlotte will be ok for tonight."  
"Elizabeth, you have to stop worrying that could be one of the reason's why you blood pressure is up." said Mark as the elevator began to descend.  
"I'm trying but it's not very easy."   
"I'm sure she'll be fine."   
"Yeah, I suppose so." agreed Elizabeth reluctantly as the two exited the elavator and came into another quiet part of the hospital. Elizabeth yawned.  
"You should be in bed by now." said Mark as they approached the nurses station.  
"It's only eight." protested Elizabeth. Mark gave her a knowing look.  
"Excuse me, do you know what room Charlotte Withford is staying in?" asked Mark.  
"Yeah, in a private room.... number 205." said the nurse, looking at the board.  
"Thankyou. So," said Mark leading Elizabeth by the hand to a small room. "When do I get to meet Charlotte?"   
"Tomorrow. She'll scared of nice guys at the moment." answered Elizabeth before going into the room, leaving him to watch from the window.  
  
"Charlotte?" whispered Elizabeth, walking beside her bed and sitting on the edge.  
"Elizabeth?"   
"Yep, it's me." Suddenly, Charlotte burst form underneath the covers and gave Elizabeth a huge surprise hug. "Woah! What a welcome."   
"I thought you wouldn't come and you said you would and you did!" said Charlotte into Elizabeth's jumper.  
"Of course I did but I had to go to the doctor."  
"But you are a doctor..." said Charlotte confused.  
"Yes I am but I'm not a baby doctor." explained Elizabeth, peeling Charlotte off her.  
"Is the baby ok?" asked Charlotte anxiously.  
"Yeah, it's fine just a cheek up. Charlotte, I'm going to have to go home soon."  
"Can't you stay here?"   
"No, I'm sorry Charlotte. I'll stay till you fall asleep though and I'll be here in the morning." said Elizabeth tucking the blankets around Charlotte.  
"Ok. Goodnight Elizabeth." whispered Charlotte before closing her heavy eye's and falling into a deep sleep. "Good night Charlotte." said Elizabeth before kissing Charlotte on the head and leaving for home with Mark.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  



	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
Mark woke early in the morning to find that it was still dark outside. Turning around to face Elizabeth, he found her on her side facing the other way, eye's closed and one arm placed protectively on her stomach. Mark smiled to himself as he watched her sleep. 'Elizabeth looks much more peaceful with her eye's closed than when they are open' he thought to himself. But after a few minuets, he noticed that she wasn't sleeping at all. Mark was debating with himself on how he should 'wake her up', when Elizabeth grabbed him and rolled him over on his back and started giggling at his surprised expression.  
"Your awake." he said as if he didn't know it just a few seconds ago. "How long have you been up?"  
"I don't know, a little while." lied Elizabeth giving Mark a kiss on the lips. Mark looked at her but didn't say anything. "Ok, fine a couple of hours."  
"Is She keeping you up?" sympathized Mark.  
"Ummhumm." said Elizabeth softly, snuggling against Marks bare chest.  
"And Charlotte?"   
"Yeah. I just feel so sorry for her..."  
"There's more to it isn't it?" asked Mark pulling the hair back from Elizabeth's face and giving her a cuddle.  
"Sought of." admitted Elizabeth. "I don't really want to talk about it."  
"Elizabeth, you know better than that-"  
"Mark can we just drop this?" pleaded Elizabeth flipping over onto her stomach.  
"No Elizabeth, it's obviously bothering you and I know you better than to just let it go like that." demanded Mark. "I just want to help you." he said in a softer tone.  
"I know, but I still don't want to talk about it." said Elizabeth.   
Mark got up from the bed dejectedly and made his way to the door.   
"Mark..."  
"I'm going to work." came his reply as he quickly put on a pair of pants and a shirt.   
"I'm sorry-" said Elizabeth sitting up.   
"Elizabeth, I don't keep secrets from you and you shouldn't keep them from me." said Mark walking out of the room.  
Elizabeth heard the front door slam and then she too got up herself and put her head in her hands. "What the hell have I done?"   
  
Mark, angered by Elizabeth's stubbornness put his head down in recognition of what he had just said. But he was way too strong headed to go back in and apoligise. Instead, he continued walking to the EL tracks glancing back at the house and watching as the lights went on, slowly one by....one.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Charlotte opened her eye's to find Elizabeth watching her.  
"Morning." greeted Elizabeth simply.  
"Morning." said Charlotte, sitting up. "I'm hungry."   
"That's good because I brought you breakfast." said Elizabeth getting up and placing a tray of disgusting hospital food infront of Charlotte. However Charlotte didn't notice and started eating like she never had before. After a few bites of cereal and making sure that the food wouldn't disappear, she put her spoon down and wiped the milk from around her mouth with a corner of her blanket instead of using the napkin.  
"What's wrong?" asked Elizabeth.  
"Why are you sad." asked Charlotte back.  
"I'm not sad. Eat." lied Elizabeth for the second time that day.  
"No. Did you have a fight? Everytime I have a fight with my next door neighbor I'm always sad and then I go 'say sorry' and everything is all better."   
"Something like that Char but sometimes saying sorry is really hard to do." said Elizabeth, wishing that it was as simple as Charlotte had said.  
"Why?" asked Charlotte before going back to her breakfast but eagerly waiting for Elizabeth's answer.  
"It's complicated and one day when your older you'll find out."  
"Ok." said Charlotte happily. "How long do I have to stay in hospital Elizabeth?"   
"Your full of questions this morning." said Elizabeth, keeping an eye on the glass door for any sign of Cathy. "About a week maybe less."   
"Why??"  
"Because your not ready to leave yet."  
"Og hidj hoiud jk boding harre." said Charlotte, her mouth full.  
"Char, I have to talk to someone, I'll be back soon." said Elizabeth getting up and walking out of the room. Chalotte continued talking to her spoon, only nodding in response to Elizabeth's departure.  
  
"Cathy." called Elizabeth as she approached the social worker that was chatting to the nurse at the desk. "Sorry to keep you waiting."  
"It just a few minuets." said Cathy.   
"What's the word?" asked Elizabeth anxiously.  
"Well... there are no foster homes available to care for her at the moment. They are all either full or way too busy at the moment."  
"So what's gong to happen?"  
"If we can't find a home by tonight, she will have to stay at a halfway home for a while until we can find somewhere. She'll be out in a week, right."  
"Yeah maybe earlier." answered Elizabeth with a sigh. "So it looks like the halfway home is the only solution."  
"Yeah. Sad I know but if we don't find anyone who is willing to care there is not much more we can do for her."  
"Thankyou. Please page me if you receive any news."  
"Of course." said Cathy walking down the hall.  
The nurse at the desk looked in Elizabeth's direction. "Dr Corday, she was crying and screaming for you all night long. I think she was having bad dreams."  
"Why didn't you call me?" asked Elizabeth.  
"Dr Legaspi said that it was important her to learn that you might not always be there." explained the nurse. Elizabeth knew she was right, Charlotte was already becoming too dependent on her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Dr Greene?" asked Carter coming up to the desk. "I though your shift starts at eleven. It's only nine."  
"I know the time Carter." said Mark looking up from his chart Q&A. "Just thought I'd pop by see if I can lend a hand."  
Carter stood nervously, wondering if he should ask his next question. "Everything ok at home?"   
"Everything's fine." said Mark going back to work.  
Carter thought for a moment about what he should say next and then asked, "Wanna grab a coffie at Doc's it's slow at the moment."  
"Yeah, uh I think I'll take you up on that offer." said Mark stacking up the charts and following Carter to the lounge.  
  
"So how's everything going?" asked Carter again. They were seated in a window boot waiting for their orders.  
"Everything's ok. Something just happened this morning between me and Elizabeth." said Mark sadly. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have walked out like that."  
"Was it about Charlotte?"   
"Yeah, sought of. How did you know?" asked Mark.  
"Gossip that's going around the hospital." explained Carter. "There's a rumor saying that your going to adopt her."  
"Yeah, well, we might." said Mark taking the mug from the waiter and staring into the dark liquid.  
"So the rumor mill is right for once." said Carter surprised.  
"Well... maybe. I asked Elizabeth this morning why she was so... I don't know how to explain it." said Mark. "She told me that she didn't want to talk about it. I guess I was mad because she wasn't telling me something that I knew was important."  
"And then you stormed out." said Carter pushing the pieces together.  
"You got it buddy."   
"Well, maybe it's something that's not exactly easy to tell someone you love." suggested Carter.  
"What are you saying?" asked Mark suspiciously. "What else have you heard from the nurses."  
"Nothing, it's just that maybe it's something that just doesn't come up in ordinary conversation everyday. Talk to her."  
"It's not that easy Carter." said Mark shaking his head at all the times it wasn't 'that easy' to tell someone something.  
"Yeah, well, you have to talk sometime. You can't just go home tonight and pretend that nothing happened." reasoned Carter.  
Suddenly a beeping sound of a pager could be heard and they both looked at their pagers. Only Mark's wasn't beeping.   
"Look's like they need me." said Carter getting up. "Think about what I said."  
"Yeah, I will. Thanks Carter."   
"Anytime."  
Mark watched as the younger doctor rushed out of the door and on his way to County as he pondered the profound words he had just heard a few minuets ago.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth rounded the corner to see Mark working on another stack of charts at the desk. It was slow and she knew he wasn't on 'officially' for a whille and that all her elective surgeries had been pushed back till that afternoon.  
She didn't walk straight up to him, but instead opted to watch him from a distance. The way he kept stopping and glancing at his watch told her that he wasn't really paying attention and couldn't wait till his shift started and that hurt a lot. Elizabeth knew that after she explained her 'secret' that things might never be the same again. She ducked once more out of sight of Mark and took a deep breath. The baby which they had found out to be a girl just a day ago hadn't really been kicking since that morning and it was worrying her but that wasn't the point at the moment. She had to tell him. Now.  
  
"Mark. I was wondering if you want to go for a walk by the Lake." asked Elizabeth nervously. Mark looked up and nodded lightly. Without saying a word he piled up the charts, got up from his seat and grabbed his jacket.   
"Let's go." he said quietly as they left the desk.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  



	4. Part 4

*** This part is a little short. It more of an explaintion of everthing- a bridge fic thing-o. ***  
  
Part 4  
  
Mark and Elizabeth sat on a bench near the water. Elizabeth played nervously with the engagement ring that sat sparkling on her right hand.   
"After I tell you this you would probably want to end it and I don't blame you." she said looking at Mark's deep brown eye's.   
"End what?" asked Mark. He knew what she was trying to say but deep inside he hoped that it would never even be suggested.  
"Our relationship." whispered Elizabeth.  
"You know I wouldn't leave you especially now."  
"But after this... Mark I should have just told you from the beginning. I'll tell you now and you can make your decision." said Elizabeth looking out over the water. From the corner of her eye she saw Mark nod encouragingly and she proceeded as best as she could.  
"When I was about twenty, I was walking down a street in London with my best friend....  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Hey Elizabeth!" called a girl in a distinctly British voice. The girl might as well have been Elizabeth but instead of the rich bronze curls that Elizabeth had, she had chestnut ones and her eye's were a piercing blue colour.  
"Natalie?" called another girl. But this time there was no mistake. This was Elizabeth herself quiet a few years younger and a much stronger accent than the one she had now.   
"Yes it's me you dofus. I've been looking for you everywhere. Tom said he's got a few friends that want to meet you on Court Street tonight." said Natalie suggestively.  
"I don't know what you mean." said Elizabeth innocently as the two walked down a quiet and dark street. There was the occasional car passing by but the street lamps had poor lighting and the sky was over cast with clouds.  
"Oh don't you put that on! I know you have the hot's for him. Come on Elizabeth own up there's more to life than university."  
"Yeah, well I've got Jeremy."   
"He doesn't treat you right girl. Trust me Tom's friends are exactly what you ne-"   
"Natalie?" asked Elizabeth reaching out towards her left to see where her friend was. She gasped as a strong hand grabbed her from behind and a sharp blade was put to her neck. "Move once centimeter and I'll cut your head off you understand?" whispered the male voice behind her ear.   
Elizabeth nodded.  
"Ok. On the floor. Get on the floor ya little whore!" yelled the attacker. Elizabeth fell to her knees straight away but not before questioning the man.  
"Where's my friend?"   
"Shut up and in a bit I'll tell you." he growled back. "Ok off with your coat and everything else you got on." Elizabeth hesitated. Little did she know that it was a bad move. "All right. Fine. Don't take your clothes off. I'll take them off for you....  
  
***End flashback***  
  
"He, he was so rough. My mouth was gagged and my friend gone. I couldn't see anything, but I felt everything. His touch made me feel as though he was drowning me. I couldn't breathe properly and every move he made hurt. After that I don't really know what happened." said Elizabeth. There were no tears on her face and she wasn't even wavering. But her face was stone cold.  
"He raped you?" asked Mark incrediously.  
"No. Almost, though. Thank God he didn't. The next morning I woke up in a hospital bed, my father by my side. Jeremy had left me. After all we'd been through he'd thrown it all away." Elizabeth took a deep breath and paused to give Mark some time to digest all that she had told him. "If, if you want to you know, leave I under-"  
"Elizabeth, what makes you think that I would just walk away from it all. We have so much going for us now- there's the baby and Charlotte..." said Mark, taking Elizabeth's hand in his. "I forgive you, but next time you shouldn't keep secrets from me."  
Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You really mean that?" she whispered back.  
"Yes I do. Elizabeth I love you and I would do anything for you. I was just hurt because you wouldn't let me help you." explained Mark further. "I still want to know why you didn't just tell me in the first place."  
"I had already been through all the shrinks and sorry looks, I came to America to escape it all. I suppose I just thought that I would never really have to explain it again because it was in the past."   
"Well, as long as you know that I will love you no matter what you have to tell me and next time don't wait so long to let me know, ok?"  
Elizabeth didn't answer, instead she reached over and wrapped Mark in a huge hug.They stayed like that for a long time as Elizabeth began to sob, Mark gently rubbing her back and rocking her backwards and forwards over and over again.  
  
~*~*~*~   
  
"Cathy?" called Elizabeth as she came up to the floor that Charlotte was staying. Mrs Garrison was sitting patiently outside in a few chairs waiting for Elizabeth.  
"Dr Corday." said Cathy getting up.   
"Have you found someone?" asked Elizabeth quickly.  
"Unfortunately, no." said Cathy. "But the department has extended our deadline to one more day."  
"I think you've already found a home for her." said Elizabeth. Cathy looked at her suspiciously but allowed Elizabeth to lead her to an empty room.  
  
"Mark and I are thinking of fostering possibly adopting Charlotte."   
"Are you dead serious?" questioned Cathy cautiously.  
"Yes." said Elizabeth cofindently.  
"Well, in that case we'll have to do a full investigation. Another case worker will be calling you soon to see when you will be available to talk to someone. Forms and etc. will be given at that home visit. You do understand that this might require a day in court?" explained Cathy, making sure that Elizabeth wouldn't back down.  
"Yeah. I'm currently taking a few day's off on the order that I can't have more than five months of un-used sick days."   
"Great! Well, in that case I better get everything set up. You shouldn't tell Charlotte anything because if this doesn't go through...."  
"Yeah." answered Elizabeth. "I know. But I'm curios. What happened to her mother?"  
"Murdered. Police found Frank and her in their apartment two days ago." answered Cathy as if she had seen it everyday.   
"Does Charlotte know?" asked Elizabeth, worridly.  
"I was hoping you'd tell her." said Cathy, shrugging her shoulders.  
Elizabeth knew now that she was the only person that Charlotte had left in the world.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So, I get to finally meet Charlotte?" asked Mark as him and Elizabeth turned a corner to face the eleavators. "I was begining to think that she didn't exist."  
Elizabeth didn't say anything and instead puched Mark lighty in the arm.  
"What's wrong? Your unusually quiet."   
"I'm fine. I've just got to break the news to Char." said Elizabeth worridly as they borded the elavator.  
"About her mother?" confirmed Mark.  
"Umhum." said Elizabeth folding her arms and leaning against Mark's chest as the elavators went up on it's way to the wards.  
  
"Here we go." whispered Elizabeth in Marks ear as the two entered the room.   
It seemed as though Charlotte was resting but as soon as she saw Elizabeth, she disgarded the puzzel she was completeing under the blanket and sat up. "Hey! You came to visit. I was getting so bored."  
"Yes, I came and I bought a visitor. Chatlotte this is Mark, Mark, Charlotte." said Elizabeth making the introductions.  
"Hi Charlotte, I've heard a lot about you." said Mark.   
"Hi. I've heard a lot about you too. Do you think Elizabeth is the best person in the world?" asked Charlotte seriously.  
"I sure do." answered Mark just as seriously.  
"And when are you getting married?"  
"A couple of months, maybe earlier."  
Charlotte looked up at Elizabeth and smiled. "He's just as special as you said he was." she proclaimed.  
"I told you that he was my specal man and that you were my special girl." said Elizabeth prowdly as she gave Charlotte a bit of a tickel.  
"Well, if only everybody thought of me like that." said Mark with a chuckel.   
Elizabeth looked up at him and silently signaled with her eye's that she had to let Charlotte know her fate.   
"Charlotte, it was great to meet you but I've got to be going now." said Mark.  
"But you'll be back to visit with Elizabeth- right?"  
"You bet I'll be back." He promised Before leaving the room.  
  
Mark did not go far. In fact he stayed within the room and watched as Elizabeth took Charlotte's pink hands and looked in her vibrant eyes. Crossing his arms across his chest he watched as the inevitable happened before putting his head down in wonder of how so much could just happen to such a young girl in just a week.  
Mark looked up just in time to see tears fall down Charlottes face and Elizabeth pull her into a tight hug.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth watched as Kim Lagaspi was talking to Charlotte. This had been her third visit that day to the ped's ward and it was getting harder and harder every minuet. Cathy said that the answer would come today- that the fate of Charlotte would be decided.   
"Thought I might find you here." said Mark gently weaving his hands around Elizabeth's growing waist.  
"Surgery's been quiet this morning." Elizabeth answered, wrapping Mark's arm around her tighter.  
"Want to get some lunch?" suggested Mark as they borded the eleavator  
"Yeah, but I'm not really hungry." said Elizabeth softly.  
  
"Something wrong?" asked Mark, conserned as they arrived on the floor of the cafeteria.  
"No." sighed Elizabeth. "Just no apitite. Oh God..." a dull throb had setteled in her lower abdomen and she began to rub it.  
"Elizabeth?" asked Mark alarmed.   
"I'm... fine. Just another small cramp that I've been getting lately. It's almost gone already." said Elizabeth, still rubbing the sore spot.  
"Maybe you should make an apointment with Mc Lucas."   
"Yeah, I alredy have for next week." said Elizabeth as they entered the cafertia.  
"Can I come?" asked Mark.  
"Of course you can." she answered with a smile. The beeper on her lab coat suddenly started beeping. Un-clipping it, she saw the number she had been waiting for.  
"Who is it?"  
"Cathy." answered Elizabeth nervously as the two left County's cafeteria.  
  
~*~*~*~  
"Well I should congratiulate you." said Cathy happily, a huge smile on her face.  
"Are we getting foster care?" asked Mark anxiously, Elizabeth was frozen on the spot.  
"You sure are. You are the soul care takers of Charlotte untill she is adopted." said Cathy leading them to the front of Charlotte's room.   
Elizabeth finally defrosted and wanted more information. "So when can home with us?"   
"As soon as she's ready." declaired Cathy. "I think a little someone needs some good news."   
Indeed she did. Charlotte had been depressed when she heard about her mothers death and had been talking to Kim Legaspi quite a few times in the past few days. Elizabeth and Mark peeked into the room and saw Charlotte on her stomach looking out the low window that was just beside her bed.  
  
"Charlotte." whispered Elizabeth softly, Mark holding onto her hand squeezing it tightly. Elizabeth squeezed it back.  
"Hi Elizabeth." whispered back Charlotte, not as vibrant as she had been a few days ago. She sat up and noticed that Mark was standing behind her. "Mark, did your plans work out?"   
"What plans?" questioned Elizabeth, her eye brows furrowed as she looked suspisiously at Mark who was looking pretty nervous.  
"You'll find out later." he promised, nodding his head. "I just had to talk to Charlotte for some, you know, information."   
Elizabeth looked at him for a minuet and then turned away, the 'surprise' almost forgotten for the mnoment.  
"We've found out where you'll be going once you get out of hospital." said Elizabeth a smile on her face that was as big as the Sydney Harbour Bridge.  
"Where?" asked Charlotte, finally interested in the conversation.  
"To Mark's and my house."  
"Really? I get to stay at YOUR house?" asked Chzralotte, eye's as large and round as plates.   
"Yes, you do." said Elizabeth sitting on Charlottes bed, her smile growing from the Sydney Harbour Bridge to Uluru.   
"And do I get to stay there for how long?" asked Charlotte, half of her body which was much healthier and her hair much shinier and 'fuller'.   
"I don't know. Maybe forever." answered Mark sitting down behind Elizabeth.  
"Oh boy oh boy oh boy!!" yelled Charlotte leaning in and giving both Elizabeth and Mark as big a bear hug as she possibly could.  
  
Cathy watched from her window into Charlotte's room and smiled to herself. Her job was done- for the time being.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  



	5. Part 5

  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Part 5  
  
"Lisabeth?" whispered Mark into the darkness of the early morning. He reached next to him and found the blankets tucked back neatly. Still sleepy, but slowly waking up Mark reached for his glasses and glanced at the bedside clock radio.   
3:50   
Way too early to be up on a Sunday off.  
Mark sighed as he walked out of the bedroom in search of the red head.  
  
Elizabeth's eye's were half closed and she was lying on a black leather padded chair in what seemed to be a study. The lap top was turned on and had some medical page from the web on it. She rubbed her hand tiredly across her face in an attempt to take away the fatigue she was feeling but she just couldn't get to sleep. Kicks came hard and fast, with thoughts of mother hood and the delivery that were already beginning to plague her mind.   
"You still have four months to go, Corday. Slow down." she muttered to herself.  
"What's wrong?" asked Mark, who had crept into the room and was leaning against the heavy oak desk.  
"Hey." Elizabeth said, her eye's snapping open. "I thought you were sleeping."  
"So did I. What's this?" said Mark gesturing to the computer.  
"Just a message board. A mother's thing. It's interesting to read about their experiences." said Elizabeth, clicking on the close then shut down buttons.  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Mark worriedly.  
"Oh, I don't know. Lot's of things I guess." she said looking down and tracing an imaginary line on her stomach. Mark waited patiently for her continue. "The baby, Charlotte. Mark how am I going to take care of a seven year old and a new born?"   
"You don't have to do it alone. I'm here." comforted Mark walking behind Elizabeth and beginning to kneed away at her shoulder muscles.  
"I know, it's just.... I know I just want to be a good mother and I'm not sure I can do that." said Elizabeth, still looking down.  
"Yes, you can. I know you'll be great."   
However Elizabeth wasn't convinced.   
"Come back to bed, you need to rest. Charlotte will be coming home and there is a lot of shopping to do." said Mark helping Elizabeth up, "You'll be fine. Don't worry about it." he whispered as he switched off the lamp and led her out of the study.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to take the day off?"  
"Mark I can go shopping by myself and Charlotte will be there to help me, won't you Charlotte?" asked Elizabeth glancing down the excited seven year old that was holding onto her hand and skipping around as best as she could.  
"Uhuh! Were're gonna get some things for me to wear." sing-songed the little girl "You have to get back to work tomorrow and you should be resting today." protested Mark as Elizabeth opened the passenger side door to the van and let Charlotte inside, then making sure that she was buckled in properly.   
"Mark, I'll see you latter and what do you want to do- lock me up in the bedroom?" asked Elizabeth climbing into the drivers seat, waving away Mark's hand.  
"Well, you know that wouldn't be such a bad idea...." he said suggestively.   
"Mark. I'll see you later." said Elizabeth expageratingly as she gave him a peck on the lips.   
"Take it easy!" yelled back Mark as he watched as Elizabeth drove out of the parking lot before running back to the ER to complete the rest of his shift.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Elizabeth?" asked Charlotte looking out the window in awe at all the other cars that were driving past.  
"Umhum."   
"How did the baby get in there?"   
Elizabeth wasn't excepting this question and hesitated for a few moments. "Well?" pressured Charlotte.  
"You know Mark?" started Elizabeth, carefully choosing her words.  
"Yeah. Is he the daddy?" asked Charlotte, once more not able to contain herself.  
"Yes, he is. Charlotte, when two adult peoples love each other heaps, they sleep together. If they are lucky, the woman will have a baby." said Elizabeth finally deciding on explaining the simpler version till she had a chance to talk to Mark.  
"Elizabeth?" asked Charlotte again, another question forming in her tiny but clever brain. "What is love?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Dr Greene?" called frank holding the phone out to Mark who was looking through the charts at the desk. When he saw the phone he walked round to the other side of the desk and took the reciever.  
"Who is it?"  
"Some priest." answered Frank going back to his work.   
"Hello?" said Mark into the phone as he goes back to looking at the board.  
"What do you mean the church isn't available all month....... Uhuh, yeah, well- Yes, yes Father I understand....... Can we cancel it then? Ok. Yep. Thankyou!" Mark put the phone back into it's cradle with sigh.  
"Who was it?" asked Carter, dropping a chart into the rack.  
"The priest. The church is booked all month- I'd have to talk to Elizabeth before moving up the wedding." answered Mark.  
"Why don't you just elope?" suggested Carter logically. Mark stopped looking at the charts and then looked down at his watch, the wheels in his head beginning to turn.  
"You know, Carter do you think you could give me blood test?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Elizabeth!" said Mark, sounding relieved as he opened the driver-side door of the van. It was evening now and the garage was a little darker than usual.   
"Something wrong?" she asked, letting Mark help her. Walking to the back door of the hideous vechiel, Elizabeth grabbed hold of the door and swung it open.   
"Nope. I was just getting worried- woah!" said Mark as Charlotte stood beside him and the three of them looked into the van which was over loaded with groceries and who knows what else.  
"Don't ask there was so much to get and then we had to pick up Charlotte's bed and-" said Elizabeth, trying to explain but Mark cut her off, handed a few light bags to the excited child that was trying to get a word in edgewise.   
"Charlotte bring these bags to the kitchen. The first table you see." Mark said before turning to Elizabeth. "You CARRIED the bed?!?"   
"No, Mark I didn't." said Elizabeth sighing as she too reached in and got a hold of a few bags.   
"Good- hey! What are you doing?"   
"Mark I thought we talked about this..." trailed off Elizabeth.  
"Nope. Tonight you are going to talk it easy. Very easy I want you on that couch and resting and your not to get up until dinner is ready unless it is an emergency." ordered Mark pointing to the house where Charlotte was coming out of, her hands empty of bags, ready to carry another load.  
Elizabeth glared at Mark for a few seconds but not coming up with a reasonable, excuse walked out of the garage and into the house a little mad that Mark had won and that she hadn't.   
"Once I get into that chair I won't be able to get up again." she muttered to herself.   
Mark chuckled to himself before finally reaching into the van and grabbing a bag himself.  
  
"Charlotte do you want to help with dinner?" called out Mark from the kitchen.  
"Yes, yes, yes!" yelled Charlotte as she walked as fast as she could past the living room and into the kitchen, leaving one tired but angry looking Elizabeth on the couch.   
"Can I help too?" she called out.  
"NO!" replied Charlotte and Mark unanimously, both for different reasons.  
Elizabeth sighed and leaned back into the sofa.  
  
"Hey. You hungry?" asked Mark coming into the room about an hour later. Elizabeth shot him a look and then crossed her arms infront of her chest.  
"Ok, ok I know stupid question. You can't be mad at me forever. Wanna eat now?"  
"Fine. Your forgiven, for now anyway. I'm starving."' said Elizabeth uncrossing her arms as she tried to get up. "Ooph- You didn't have to help me up I'm not disabled Mark."   
"I know your not but you look cute when your angry." said Mark, nibbling gently at Elizabeth ear.  
"I'm *not* angry. What did you cook anyway?" asked Elizabeth trying her best not to take notice but closing her eye's in delight anyway.  
"Alphabet soup. Charlotte didn't really go to school and wanted to learn the 'abc'."  
"Sounds good." said Elizabeth sitting down at the table.   
Mark and Charlotte brought the things to the table and Mark began to serve everyone.   
"I have a surprise for you tonight." he said casually.  
"What's the surprise?" asked Charlotte before looking into the soup.  
"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise then would it?" answered Mark smartly.  
"Mark, where are we going?" asked Elizabeth wearily. "I've had enough surprises for one day."   
"You'll like this one, I promise. Just remember to dress up a little." Mark advised, pointing to Elizabeth's untouched soup. "Eat."  
"Mark-"   
"Nope. Not saying a thing."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Where are you going, looking so happy?" asked Chunny, noticing the portly nurse smiling her way through her shift.  
"No where that concerns you girl unless you think Mark and Dr Corday's marriage is important to you." answered Haleh, a smug look on her face as she out on her coat.  
"But that's not on for a few months!" said Chunney confused.  
"Think again their eloping and they asked *me* to be a witness at the court house."  
"WHAT?!?!?" yelled Chunney, almost dropping the two IV bags she was carring.  
"Hey! I didn't tell you for nothing. Dr Greene told me to tell nobody and you ain't nobody to me." said Haleh indignantly.  
"I can't believe I can't go!" moped Chunney.  
"I'll get a picture- don't you worry about that!" said Haleh holding up a camera and two rolls of films in her arms.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Nothing fit's me anymore." said Elizabeth sadly to the mirror in her's and Mark's bedroom.   
"Don't worry we can always buy you clothes, that's not a problem." said Mark logically as he entered the room and placed his hands around her waist and placed his hands on her belly.  
"But everything looks hideous on me, Mark and I'm already starting to feel like a cow." sighed Elizabeth, leaning her head on Mark's shoulder, still looking at her reflection on the mirror with a somber expression on her face.  
"Really? I didn't notice." Mark said, his eye brows furrowed in disagreement. "I think you look beautiful." he whispered in Elizabeth's Ear. Tuning to face her, he planted a butterfly kiss on her forehead.  
"But that's what your ment to say, Mark." said Elizabeth as she placed Mark's hand on her stomach. "She's kicking, there."   
"Yeah, oh! Wow, he's really beating you up in there." said Mark in amasement.  
"I'll say." said Elizabeth rolling her eyes.  
"I don't know what to wear." said Charlotte quietly from the doorway, her hands tucked behind her back humbly.  
"I take care of her." said Mark before kissing Elizabeth on the cheek and leaving the room.   
"Let's go see what we can find for you to wear." she heard Mark saying to Charlotte as the two went down to Charlotte's new room or otherwise know as the old guest room.  
Elizabeth pulled at her pale blue knit jumper once more as she made another displeased expression at the mirror.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Mark.....This is a court house?" said Elizabeth uncertainly as they walked up the steps of the aging brick building in the twilight.  
"Uhuh." answered Mark, placing his hand on her back as they went inside.   
"What's a court house?" asked Charlotte.  
"I'll explain later- This way." said Mark leading them to the elevator. Elizabeth just shook her head, a secret smile forming on her face......  
  
"You didn't-" said Elizabeth awe. "Where did you get the blood test results from?"  
"Oh, but I did. You still want to go through with it?" asked Mark anxiously as they came face to face with a Justice of Peace who was sitting behind her desk, a small pile of paperwork infront of her.  
"Of course! So were're going to be married tonight?" she asked, still in shock.  
"As soon as Carter and Haleh arrive..."  
"You told *Haleh*?" whispered Elizabeth loudly.  
"Well, she and Carter are going to be our witnesses.... Carter!" called out Mark as the young doctor approached them.  
"Congratulations. I suppose Dr Corday is a little shocked?" said Carter as he shook Mark's hand.  
"I think you can call us by our first names now Carter." said Elizabeth, a smile on her face as she got over the reality of it all.  
"Oh. Ok, Elizabeth." he answered awkwardly.  
"You ok?" whispered Mark in Elizabeth's ear.  
"Very ok. Charlotte come over here." said Elizabeth as she called over to Charlotte who was playing with the magazines on the table in the waiting room.  
The little girl an over. "Hello Dr Carter! Did you come for the wedding?"  
"You *told* her?" asked Elizabeth expageratingly.  
"Well, I had to tell *someone* plus it was a surprise for you- not her!" said Mark defending himself. Elizabeth crossed her arms and looked away.   
"Uh oh- tell me you two aren't fighting." said Carter quietly into Mark's ear but not so Elizabeth could hear them , or so he thought.  
"Nope. She'll come round don't worry."  
"Don't get your hopes up." said Elizabeth still looking the other way. Mark made a look at Carter that said; 'Don't worry she'll be fine.'  
  
"You can kiss the bride if you want to." advised the Justice of Peace.  
"Come on Dr Greene- a good one!" yelled Haleh, joining in with the girlish grin on her face.  
Mark leaned in towards and kissed Elizabeth full on as Charlotte, Carter and Haleh watched, throwing rice over them.   
"You got Married!!!!!!! and Mark was sooooo worried!" yelled Charlotte, not being able to keep her mouth closed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I haven't been so tired before." said Elizabeth as she, Mark and Charlotte entered the house, a few hours after the funeral.  
"Go to bed. I'll fix Charlotte up." offered Mark, helping Charlotte with her coat.  
Elizabeth considered this for a moment as she took off her own coat but finally agreed.  
"Thanks. Goodnight Charlotte do as Mark says, ok?"  
"Ok! Night." said Charlotte who tugged at Elizabeth's jumper to make her bend down a little so that she could give her a peck on the cheek.   
"Thanks Char." said the surprised but pleased Elizabeth with a smile before giving Mark a peck on the lips and heading for the stairs. As soon as she got there and was where she thought Mark couldn't see her, Elizabeth began to massage her temples as she assended the stairs.  
Mark quietly watched as Elizabeth walked to the stairs and noted how slowly she was going. With a shake of his head and a sigh, he looked down at the task at hand.  
"Off to bed Charlotte."  
"Ohhhhh but-" whined Charlotte.  
"No buts! You have school tomorrow." said Mark leading her to a downstairs closet.  
"School? Oh yeah! Elizabeth told me. I only went there for a little while."   
"Did you like it?" asked Mark as he opened the door. Charlotte was no longer as energetic as before and stood quietly beside him.  
"Yup! I had lots of fun." said Charlotte with a big smile.  
"Well now our in year one and this time- your staying in school until you finish it."   
"Ok." said Charlotte simply.  
Suddenly, Mark remembered one peice of information that may have been forgotten. He stopped searching through the sheets and gave Charlotte all him attention.  
"Char, when you went to school before, did you remember the teacher talking about a man called God?"  
Charlotte looked like she was thinking very hard and she slowly shook her head.  
"I don't think so. But I've heard of him. A nice guy isn't he?"   
Mark suppressed a laugh at Charlotte's seriousness. "Yeah I agree. When they talk about him, just listen ok? I have to have a little talk to your teacher before class. Here." Mark handed Charlotte a small bundle of blankets before grabbing hold of a large colourful doona and pillow.   
"Is this for my bed?" asked Charlotte, her eye's round and large.  
"Ummhum."  
"Wow! I've never had a bed with so many things on it."   
"Well, now you do." said Mark before leading her upstairs and into the spare room which was now known as Charlottes room and was situated cross the hallway from Mark and Elizabeth's room.  
"Cool!" exclaimed Charlotte as soon as she saw her new donna cover.  
"You gonna change or what?" asked Mark seeing Charlotte just stand as he made the bed up. He and Elizabeth had already had an argument over how to put it together. It ended with Mark sending her out of the room with the excuse that she couldn't do much anyway and should keep out of his way or it would never get finished.  
"Huh?"  
"You know, clothes to wear for when your sleeping." explained Mark, stopping and walking over to the cupboard where Elizabeth had put, with Charlottes help, all the clothes that they had bought. Reaching down at the bottom, he took out a small cute cotton nightly that was decorated with angels all over it.  
"We have clothes to wear when we sleep?" asked Charlotte, confused.  
"Yep and this is it." said Mark handing her the dress. "Arms up!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What are you doing still up. I thought you went to sleep over an hour ago." said Mark quietly as he pulled back the bed sheets and climbed into the bed beside Elizabeth who was laying on her side, facing Mark's side.  
"Couldn't really get to sleep. Not exactly what we planned of our First Night isn't it?" she replied with a smile as she cuddled up to Mark.   
"Doesn't matter. We can always have the honey moon later." whispered back Mark kissing her softly on the lips. Elizabeth broke away.   
"She's kicking again."   
"You think it's a girl? I thought it was a boy." said Mark, his hand on Elizabeth's belly which was uncovered, the blanket round her hips, her T-shirt pulled up.   
"Just a feeling I have." she said sniffling a yawn.  
"How have you been feeling lately?" asked Mark seriously as he saw how tired she looked with bags under her eyes.  
"I'd be fine if She would let me sleep." said Elizabeth with a sigh.  
Mark started rubbing his hand over Elizabeth's stomach softly but quite fast.  
"Shhhhh!"   
"Mark what are you doing?" asked Elizabeth. His hands felt nice but she was a little bewildered.  
"Maybe He will go to sleep." suggested Mark with a shrug as he covered Elizabeth with the doona. "Come on. You really need to try and sleep. It's not nightmares is it?"   
"No, I've gotten past those." said Elizabeth rolling her eye's. Mark had been asking her that everytime she couldn't get to sleep.  
"I just worry." Mark said defending himself. "Now *go* to sleep. Your worse than Charlotte!"  
  
~*~*~*~   
  
~Ok, so I can't write good wedding scenes- but don't say I didn't try cause I did. This is why it took so long for me to post it. Hope you Enjoyed!~  
  



	6. Part 6

Part 6  
  
"Mark?" whispered Elizabeth into his ear. "Mark, wake up. You're going to be late."   
  
"Wahha?" Mark groaned. "'Lizabeth, close the blinds. It's too bright," Mark said, turning onto his stomach. He covered his head with a pillow trying his best to  
block out the sun.  
  
He sat up suddenly and came face to face with Elizabeth's hair. She was sitting on the edge of their queen sized bed, her face scrunched up in discomfort. Not wanting Mark to notice, she was faced the wall, hoping that it would subside before he got up.  
  
"Elizabeth's what's wrong?" asked Mark worriedly. He placed his hands on her shoulders to let her know that he was awake and wanted answers.  
  
"I'm.... I'm fine. Just that *someone* has decided to kick me in the chest." said Elizabeth a bit out of breath and trying not to wince.  
  
"Maybe you should take today off? You've been having an awful lot of these kicks."   
  
"I'm fine. Gaining a little more weight than usual, though." she said, finally getting up with Mark's help. "You need to be in at nine and Charlotte starts school at 8:45. Go take a shower."  
  
"Ok. You want me to bring Charlotte to school?" asked Mark, grabbing a few items of clothing as he made his way to the adjoining bathroom that was conveniently near the bed.  
  
"No. I already have an appointment to talk with her teacher at eight fifteen." answered Elizabeth who had begun to pull back the sheets neatly. Mark heard the rustling of the material and popped out of the bathroom wearing only his sweat pants.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!"  
  
"What now?" asked Elizabeth, tired that he was watching her every move. She stopped her work but didn't let go of the sheets.  
  
"You have to be at the school in half an hour- is Charlotte ready?" Mark asked trying to find something for her to do other than make the bed.  
  
"Yes, all she has to do is eat breakfast and she wants to eat with you too." defended Elizabeth.  
  
"Did you eat yet?"   
  
"Had a banana, I couldn't wait that long for you to get up."  
  
"Well go, do something! As long as it doesn't involve lifting, pulling, pushing or anything strenuous!" said Mark he guided Elizabeth to the hallway.  
  
"Mark, making the bed is not a huge job." sighed Elizabeth knowing that this was one battle she wouldn't win and that to go along with what Mark said was the only thing she could do.  
  
"I don't care - go watch some T.V," advised Mark. He gave her a quick kiss before running back to the bathroom, leaving her in the hallway shaking her head. She continued her way downstairs to find something to do that Mark would approve of.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Charlotte looked through her new school bag - a pale purple, and blue colour and had colourful flowers accented with leaves for decoration. The television was on, its volume muted. On the screen was a children's program which included adults singing some sought of song where the words bounced around and lit up as each word was sung.  
  
"Do you like your new bag?" asked Elizabeth as she sat down on the sofa next to Charlotte, one hand on her stomach which was covered with a large blue shirt.  
  
"Uhuh. Elizabeth, Will I like my new teacher?"   
  
"I don't know Char but I'm sure that she's nice." answered Elizabeth watching as Charlotte categorised her things into various pockets, lines appearing onto her forehead showing her concentration.  
  
"Why do you have to speak to my teacher?" asked Charlotte finally looking up worriedly. "Is it because I can't read or write good yet?"   
  
"Oh no, Charlotte that isn't so important, we can work on that. I just need to fill your teacher in on things that I was supposed to before you started school but as neither I or Mark have had time to do that yet I'm going to do it this morning." said Elizabeth coming up with an answer that was half true.  
  
"Ok. When will Mark be ready?"   
  
"I don't know but he'll be-"  
  
"When can I call you Mummy?" asked Charlotte interrupting Elizabeth who was trying to stall for Mark.  
  
"I don't know sweetie. When do you want to call me Mu- Mummy?" answered Elizabeth, stumbling on the word 'mummy'. She hadn't been expecting that question though she knew that it might come sooner or later.  
  
"I wanna call you 'Mummy' now and Mark, 'Daddy'. Today. Elizabeth I want to have a family. Why can't I have a family with you and Mark in it?" asked Charlotte seriously. Her eyes seemed to glass up but strangely, Elizabeth couldn't detect any tears behind them.  
  
"Well. You can call me 'Mummy' if you want. I you want to call Mark 'Daddy' I think you should ask him first. As for a family, Charlotte, those aren't as easy to get and Mark and I are not your parents-"  
  
"But I want you to be..."  
  
"Charlotte, you're going to have to be patient. Families aren't that easy to make." Elizabeth suddenly realised something and decided to question Charlotte. "Were you trying to create a 'real family' by calling me Mummy?"   
  
Charlotte nodded slowly in reply and looked down, her focus on Elizabeth's stomach where her hand still rested upon.  
  
"There is no such thing as a 'real family'. Charlotte, every family is different." said Elizabeth lifting up the young girl's chin softly.  
  
"Yes but in each one there is a 'Mummy' and a 'Daddy'." said Charlotte stubbornly.  
  
"Not always." said Elizabeth softly trying to convince the girl her point of view. She noticed that Mark was climbing down the stairs and knew she had to wrap up the conversation.  
  
"I'll sorry Charlotte, but if you don't eat breakfast you're going to be late. I promise you that I'll go over families tonight, ok?"  
  
"Okay." said Charlotte some what forlornly. "What do I tell the other children in my class?"  
  
"Tell them that you have a 'special family' that is different from all of theirs." said Elizabeth with a proud smile.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"How did things at St. Michael's go?" Mark asked softly as he entered Elizabeth's office, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Fine. Sister understood and agreed that if we tutored Charlotte ourselves that she will keep her in grade two." said Elizabeth dropping her pen.  
  
Mark leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Elizabeth had been expecting a short peck but received one that deepened until she was quite out of breath.  
  
"You ok?" asked Mark, taking note of how many times Elizabeth had become out of breath in the past few days.  
  
"I'm fine and the OB appointment this afternoon will confirm that." said Elizabeth shuffling around the papers on her desk as she searched for a certain file.  
  
"I'm just a worried husband with a pregnant wife who will not slow down. You know, soon our 'elopement' will be around the hospital. You know that right?"   
  
"Yes. Vaguely." she answered sarcastically. "You told Haleh to meet us at the court house and with her was a large camera. I think more than just *words* would be out by now Mark."  
  
"No pictures yet. The negatives are still in the shop." said Mark leaning against the edge of her desk which was the only spot left that was not covered with files or documents.  
  
"Don't bet on it. Want to get some lunch?" Elizabeth asked. Giving up hope of finding what she was looking for, she took Mark's had and led him to the door.   
  
"Can't wait?" teased Mark.   
  
Elizabeth shot him a look. "I can but if I wait too long someone starts to complain and that's not so pleasant."  
  
"Congratulations Dr Corday and Dr Greene." said a nurse hurriedly as the elevator doors opened and Mark and Elizabeth walked in.  
  
"Thank you Shirley!" answered Elizabeth before nudging Mark. "What did I tell you?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Charlotte looked around her. The children in her class were all very friendly and Charlotte's personality had gained her instant friends. So far though, one child that stood out the most was a young boy whom everyone called 'Ted'. He was a nice boy with curly light brown hair, green eyes that matched up with Charlotte's blue ones and was a couple of centimetres over her. Being the polite kid he was, he had invited her into his circle of friends.   
  
The game progressed and a person was chosen to beit until they had caught another person who instantly became 'it'.  
  
At first all was well and the game went on to be greatly enjoyable. However Charlotte didn't think so...  
  
"Jamie's it! Jamie's it!" the crowd of screaming, giggling eight year olds yelled in delight as 'Jamie' tried to catch one of them, then the other. Charlotte at first ran away with the other children but soon found herself in the vortex of all the screams and yells all centered on the one boy, Jamie.   
  
"I am going to catch you all!" he yelled victoriously with delight as he lunged forward to lightly touch one girl's shoulder. She ducked away smartly before he could get close enough.  
  
Charlotte suddenly remembered a day, a day back when she had decided that her mother would be pleased with her if she brought her step father a drink....  
  
******  
  
"Hello Fr-Daddy." whispered a soft voice as she crept slowly up towards the bed that towered above her.  
  
"Speak up yer lil one - can't hear ya!" came the rough voice, thick with alcohol. Charlotte crept towards the bed, this time holding her nose while trying to ward off the smell that her step-father emitted into the surrounding air.   
  
"I brought you something Daddy." said Charlotte as best as she could. Her hair was unkempt and her clothes filled with stains of various unrecognisable substances.   
  
"Yah!" he said, a slight trace of fake kindness in his voice. "What is it?"  
  
"A beer Daddy." said Charlotte, a huge smile on her face. 'I will make him proud of me I know I can!' she thought to herself.   
  
"Beer, huh? Hand it over child." he said as he leaned forward, lost his balance and promptly fell off the bed... right at Charlotte's feet. The beer still in her hand, waiting.  
  
"What is with you, huh?" Frank yelled, getting up. He didn't bother to pull on some clothes; however he did have the curtesy to warp a bed sheet around his beer-belly waist.   
  
Charlotte stood, silent as the stars. Her eyes emotionless feet rooted to the wooden floor boards like a tree hundreds of years old.   
  
"Where's my beer?!"  
  
Charlotte silently held the can within Frank's reach and waited for him to take it.   
  
Once again he swiped at the open air and stumbled forward a tad, forcing Charlotte to take a few small steps back.   
  
"Thats it. You don't respect me do you? Running away, won't give me my beer..." mumbled Frank loudly. Charlotte noticed the dangerous note in his voice and scampered off, her eyes large and round like the fish in the bowl her step father had broken a week ago.   
  
"Get back 'ere!!"   
  
Charlotte either didn't hear him or just didn't want to know. She ran, her small legs pounding the kitchen limonene and into the pantry cupboard that had a lock on the inside. Creeping as quickly as possible between the flour and a sack of rice, she locked the door and put her head down on her knees as she waited till Frank got bored or passed out.  
The screams and shouts from the kitchen were getting louder and louder, swirling together like a storm into her head. The crashing of plates and forms of cutlery against the strong wooden door sounded like bullets, the sounds of her mother coming through the kitchen door was as welcome as the rains during summer. Charlotte buried her head deeper in between her knees and tried to shut as much of the commotion with one of the few songs she knew of…  
  
"Twinkle twinkle little star  
How I wonder what you are  
Up above the world so high  
Like a diamond in the sky   
Twinkle twinkle little star  
How I wonder what you are."   
  
And with that the crashes in her head ceased and another more painful hurting began.   
  
The cries of her mother begging her stepfather to stop.   
  
Stop it all because she wasn't worth it all.   
  
Wasn't worth anything  
  
~*~*~*~ end flashback~*~*~*~  
  
The banging in Charlotte had gotten worse, the drum in her head was now beating so hard she felt like her head was about to explode. Putting her hands against her ears she pressed them as close together as possible and ran away, behind the only hiding place she could see that was not cluttered with those participating in 'tag', under the stair well that lead to the upper classrooms.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ohh..." whispered Elizabeth softly as she and Mark stared in wonder at the screen in front of them, the moving black and white splodges barely recognisable as a baby. The swoosh and beating of the baby's heart filled the room.  
  
"It's a girl..." announced Mark to himself.   
  
"Yup. Things seem to be going great. All we have to wait for now is the labs to come back." Confirmed Dr Mc Lucas as she wiped the gel off Elizabeth's growing bulge and switched off the machine. Mark helped Elizabeth into a sitting position as Dr McLucas looked over her notes.   
  
"Any more morning sickness?"   
  
"Just a bit, mainly after lunch." answered Elizabeth truthfully. Mark was a little surprised that she hadn't told him, but kept quiet anyway.   
  
"Any problems at all?" asked Mc Lucas, wanting to make sure she covered everything.   
  
"A few painful kicks and I think I'm a little over weight but that's about it."  
"How painful on a scale of one to ten?" asked McLucas, a serious expressio on her face as she dropped her pen and looked into Elizabeth's face.  
  
"About five..."   
  
"I'm going to have to check you Elizabeth, I'm sorry."  
  
"Do you think they were contractions?" asked Mark worriedly as Elizabeth lay down on the bed again.  
  
"It's a possibility."   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The playground that had been previously occupied by a large volume of children, now seemed drained and empty as he last few kids ran off to their classrooms, eager to continue on with lessons.   
  
Sister Mary, a respected teacher and nun, looked around worriedly. All her class had already gone inside and reading had started. Charlotte however was no where to be found. 'Where can she be?' she whispered to herself.   
  
"Ted! What are you doing here?" asked Sister Mary as she spotted one of her students whom she knew had warmed up to Charlotte from the beginning.  
  
"I was looking for Charlotte, Sister. I couldn't find her after the game." said the little boy sadly.  
  
"Do you have any idea where she is?"   
  
"Well, I saw run to the bottom of the stairwell-" started Ted. Following where Sister Mary ran, they found Charlotte crouched like a ball, her face buried deep between her knees, her desperate sobs shaking her tiny body with thoughts that no young girl should have.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mark held onto Elizabeth's arm as he led her to through the parking garage towards his huge white van. Elizabeth's face was a little pale and her eyes were red.   
  
"You do know that you are going straight home, right?" asked Mark slowly.  
  
"Yes. I do know Mark, I am not totally bedridden yet I can get there on my own..." protested Elizabeth knowing exactly where this conversation was leading.   
  
"Nope. I'm taking you home. Luka's covering for me." insisted Mark.  
  
Elizabeth didn't say anything but instead sighed and let Mark open the door to the passenger seat for her.   
~*~*~*~  
  
"Charlotte, sweet heart, will you come out?" asked the Sister softly, Ted standing only a meter away.  
  
Charlotte looked up, striking the Sister with the haunted looked that seemed to drip from her eyes like liquid gas that flowed directly to her heart.   
Slowly but surely, Charlotte creped out from her hiding spot and stood up, a few smears of dust and dirt covering her clothes. Reaching out for a hug, Charlotte enveloped her teacher in a close and very tight hug but in matter of seconds realized what she had just done, pulling away, her arms folded in a defensive position.   
  
"What's wrong Charlotte?" asked Ted slowly as he took a step closer.   
  
"Nothing." she answered keeping her eyes downcast.   
  
"Ted, go back to class and tell everyone that I will be back very soon and to continue on with their reading," the older woman knew she shouldn't have left her class, but something inside her begged to take care of Charlotte. 'Mr Holstein is next door anyway,' she reminded herself.  
  
"Charlotte, let's take you to the sick bay ok?" asked the Sister carefully, making sure that this was where Charlotte wanted to be.  
  
Charlotte nodded in response and allowed her teacher to take her firmly but gently by the hand and lead her towards the office building.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you going to be ok?" asked Mark gently as he opened the door to their house and guided Elizabeth over to the couch.   
  
"I shall be fine Mark." whispered Elizabeth as convincing as possible. But Mark saw through the tough exterior that she had tried to put up around her. Taking her hands he sat down and made sure she was looking into his eyes before continuing.   
  
"We didn't think that you would go into pre-eclampsia Elizabeth."   
  
"Well I have, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost her-"   
  
"We won't lose the baby."  
  
"How do you know that Mark?" said Elizabeth forcefully, her eyes taking on a look of sorrow.  
  
"Because, we are going to take very good care of you and you are going to rest as much as possible." stated Mark calmly.   
  
"I know, I know, but it's going to be hard with Charlotte I don't want..."  
  
"Charlotte will be fine. I can take care of her and the neighbours have already offered their help, you know how responsible Mrs Hayden is." said Mark, trying his best to calm her down.   
  
Elizabeth just nodded simply, her head now down facing the wooden floors that seemed like her only place of refuge, although a lame one.   
  
"Elizabeth, I have to go back to work now."  
  
She nodded again. Mark softly caught the tear that had made its way down her face and gently titled her face to look up at him.   
  
"I love you." he whispered before giving her a kiss.   
  
"I love you too." she said, so quietly that Mark almost didn't catch what she had said.   
  
Holding her in a tight but warm hug, Mark smiled to himself and at Elizabeth. Although she could not see it, she felt it radiate like satellite beams into her body.   
  
"Everything will be just fine."  
  
As he got up to leave, his pager went off.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Charlotte, Mark is on his way to come and get you, ok?" said the nurse brightly.   
  
Charlotte once again nodded using the only form of communication that she felt comfortable with at that moment.   
  
"Are you sure you don't want to tell me what happened?" asked the nurse once again, this time a little more delicately.  
  
Charlotte shook her head.  
  
"Ok then, we'll wait for mark." said the nurse with a large smile on her face, trying to comfort the little girl. Her efforts failing miserably as Charlotte just looked back at her silently, her eyes almost lifeless except for the tiny piece of hope that lurked somewhere behind all the lies and hatred.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to Lisa once again who beta-ed this piece for me :) 


	7. Part 7

***To be told from Charlotte's point of View***  
(I don't think it was mentioned this, but Frank, the step father supposedly died after he killed Charlottes mother, Kay? Just wanted to clear that up, also: Charlotte is about eight in this story.)  
  
Part 7  
  
It was the first time Mark had taken me somewhere, just him and I. Usually Elizabeth would come, making the outing more like an adventure, crazy and wildly fun. However, the silence between us was strangely comforting and I enjoyed looking out at the water of the lake as the sun's light rippled and sparkled upon the dense liquid with a calming motion before disappearing as a breeze passed through, only to return moments later.   
  
"Charlotte, what happened today?"   
  
I knew it was too good to last and before I knew it, Mark had spoken again, accompanied by a concerned expression, the skin on his forehead creased with the strain of his eyebrows.   
  
"I need to know what's going on in here," he said, tapping lightly on my head covered in straight red hair that had been pulled back in a high pony tail by Elizabeth that morning.   
  
I sighed, looked once more out into the water and then decided that now was as good a time as any.  
  
"I'm afraid of many things," I started off, not wanting to look at Marks face I turned away. I didn't like to watch his emotions, sometimes I could see what a person was feeling through their expressions and I didn't like it. I felt as thought I was intruding on their private feelings. I hated it when some one saw me crying. It made me afraid that they might yell at me to stop like Frank would do. That of course made it worse then ever and light tears would turn into sobs in a second.   
  
"I think Frank will come back, looking for me."  
  
"Charlotte, Frank is-"  
  
"I know, dead. His ghost might come to haunt me, though and I know that there is no such thing as ghosts, but I see him."   
  
"Where do you see him?"  
  
"Sometimes I close my eyes at night and I will see him, his face large and ugly hovering over me, his horrible toothless smile grinning down at me as though he wants to get back at me for every single thing I've done wrong."   
  
I took a deep breath. I needed to slow down.   
  
"I see my mother, I hear her screams as she tells him to stop- stop whatever it is he is doing. Sometimes I heard him hitting her and then watch her faint onto the cold floor..."  
  
I closed my eyes and dug round my mind for a bit. Nope I couldn't see it anymore. It was gone. For good or just a little while I wouldn't know. Only time could tell.   
  
"I worry about Elizabeth, about the baby and what will happen once she's born-"  
  
"Nothing will happen, Charlotte," Mark said, wondering what she thought would happen.  
  
"Yes! Something will happen and I know it!"   
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"Nothing that you would understand," I whispered back bitterly, closing myself off again.   
  
"Try me."   
  
I contemplated not saying a thing, or just simply lying and saying that I wasn't worried at all but I had dug down far too deep now to undo what I had said. A lonely tear dropped across my cheek. His fingers reached across my face to wipe it away but I turned my head in the direction of the sea once more, the crashing of the waves now pounding in my head like a headache that wouldn't get away.  
  
"You'll send me away, once she's born. I'll be put into home after home because you and Elizabeth will have what you want... your own child... you won't want me anymore."   
  
"Hey! Who said anything about sending you away?" asked Mark, leaning forward in concentration. He seemed to be deeply considering my words.   
  
"I just know."  
  
"Charlotte, I know that I shouldn't be telling you this, but Elizabeth and I were thinking of adopting you, permanently."   
  
"You were?" I say, not really believing what he was saying. I gently willed myself not to get my hopes up too high, I never knew when they might come crashing down again.   
  
"Only if you wanted it. I mean, its fine if you wanted to leave-"   
  
I didn't for him to finish and instead reached out with a hug of forgiveness and a light headed state of happiness. There was, however, a dull throbbing ache at the deepest corner of my heart tearing at the happy thoughts and shredding them into pieces almost unrecognisable. I pushed the feeling away. 'They want me' I told me myself, 'They aren't going to send me away.' The feeling of cold-heartedness almost fading like the black bruise I had received while on the slide at the park a few days ago, the ache still there, but now into something small, something I could fix.   
  
"Want to go get some ice cream?" asked Mark, chuckling as he hugged me back.  
  
"Yup!"   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The afternoon had been great. We walked along to pier and talked about things that weren't really important, ate ice cream then we went back home… I mean Elizabeth and Mark's house. I didn't want to pretend that what Mark had told me would be a lie, but if for some reason, the whole adoption didn't go through, I wasn't going to set myself up for disappointment.   
  
Arriving back at the house, the sun had started to go down. It was almost dinner time yet the house was dark, none of the lights were on and all the blinds were drawn, as though no body was inside.   
  
As soon as Mark had unlocked the door I raced inside and then glanced back at Mark.   
  
"Where is Elizabeth?"   
  
"Probably sleeping. Don't wake her if she is, okay? I'm going to start dinner,"   
  
I nodded. I watched as Mark left the room, wondering if I should go and help but deciding that I could help later. At the moment curiosity was getting the better of me and I wanted to talk to Elizabeth, not if she was sleeping, of course.  
  
I looked into Mark and Elizabeth's room and saw Elizabeth lying down on the bed. Her back was facing away from the door. It looked as though she was sleeping, but the mirror on the dressing table told me otherwise.   
  
"Charlotte, you can come in," Elizabeth called softly, still facing the wall on her left side. Quietly I padded across the thick carpeted floor and carefully sat down at the foot of the bed as though it might break.   
  
"Come closer," she whispered sleepily. Silently, I moved forward until I was right beside her.   
  
"Elizabeth, are you sick?"   
  
"Not yet sweetie, but if I don't rest I will be."   
  
"Is the baby okay?"   
  
"I think so Charlotte, I think so," and with that, our simple conversation had ended. I leaned forward and kissed her cheek, silently sealing my promise to return later. I crept back quietly out of the room, this time closing the door behind me to leave the room of semi-darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Dinner that night had been quiet. Elizabeth had convinced Mark that she could eat downstairs and so she had. Then Mark made her go back to bed as soon as she had finished eating. I would have hated to rest all day long if I really didn't feel sick, but Elizabeth trudged back up the stairs, Mark's eyes watching her closely.   
  
"When did you meet Elizabeth?" I asked. I didn't remember if I'd ever had asked. It was important and besides, I liked to know stories of when they had just gotten together.   
  
"Oh… it must be about four, five years ago," said Mark dreamily, remembering the first time he had seen her and all the other memorable moments in between.   
  
"And it took you five years to get married?!?" I yelled, almost dropping the plate she had been scrubbing while standing on a plastic stool.   
  
"No, no nothing like that. We didn't actually become a … couple until about a year or two ago,"   
  
Well, at least I knew things were going to be okay, "That's good." I replied, relieved.  
  
"And why is that good?" asked Mark, he seemed amused and I wondered why. Relationships weren't that hard to figure out… were they? Mark and Elizabeth seemed to have everything fixed.   
  
"Because Ted said that if it took forever for two people to get married, then it won't last," I prophesized, practically one hundred percent sure of my answer.   
  
"Just because Ted said it doesn't mean it's true,"   
  
"But Ted said that his mother never lies…" I protested earnestly.  
  
"I'm sure Ted's mother never lies sweetie but the way one person sees things is not the same way another would," said Mark, trying his best to explain it to me in simple terms.   
  
I wasn't convinced.   
  
"Like… you told me that Ted doesn't like bananas, right?"   
  
Well, I that's true. I nodded.   
  
"And you do like them, don't you?"   
  
I nodded again, not quite sure where he was going with this.   
  
"Well, you think bananas taste good, Ted doesn't. Ted's mother thinks that couples that take too long to get married won't last long and I think that waiting a long time is an okay thing. You get me now?"   
  
"Uh huh, totally. Ok!" I understood now and thinking back, what he said did make sense.   
  
"My parents went out for four years before they got married," said Mark fondly as he remembered what his mother was like every time his father had come home from an assignment.  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yes, and they were still married until they died,"   
  
"Your Mummy and Daddy are dead too?" I asked wanting to make sure I had the right information. This was another thing I had just found out about and boy was I learning a lot tonight.   
  
"Uh huh, they died just last year," Mark paused for a moment, "Hey! When did you started on 'Ted said this' or Ted said that'?"   
  
"I don't know…?" It looked like I was going to have to watch what I said from now on I thought to myself, I can never be too careful.   
  
"It's okay. You just seem very friendly with this boy *Ted*. When do I get to meet him?" asked Mark, lifting me down from my stool and draining the sink with a quick pull of a plug.   
  
"You want to meet him!?!" My Mummy had never wanted any of my friends hanging round, not that I had that many. I guess times had changed; Mark and Elizabeth were different, very different.   
  
"Of course, every guy in my girl's life is important!" he said as though I must have been kidding. I wasn't kidding, mind you.   
  
"Can he come over tomorrow afternoon- for dinner maybe?" I suggested slowly, once again not wanting to expect too much.  
  
"Well… I'll have to talk to his Mother first, and I don't think I have that afternoon off…" said Mark, seriously considering my proposal.   
  
"Please? I promise we'll be quiet and won't make a mess. I have his number!" I exclaimed, remembering the piece of paper we had exchanged one afternoon not too long ago, hoping that our parents would let us play after school hours.   
  
"I have to talk to Elizabeth first," Mark reminded me gently, "What about Saturday-"  
  
"YEAH!" I exclaimed! Alright! I couldn't wait to ask Ted.   
  
"But I have to ask Elizabeth first," Mark reminded me again.   
  
I nodded a big grin on my face. "Okay."   
  
"Now up to bed!" Mark ordered, finger pointed up the stairs to end all of my stalling techniques.   
  
"Yes Mark," I grumbled grudgingly. At the foot of the first step, I turned. "Will you tuck me in?" I requested, not want to ask for too much.   
  
"Yes pumpkin, I will be up in a minuet," he said with a smile. I began to climb the stairs. Having a story at bed time was one my most favourite things to do.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I watched as Elizabeth sighed from her position on the bed, she kept looking downwards and pulled gently at the buttons that weren't nearly as loose as they once were.  
  
"Look at this!"  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Mark, looking up from where he stood, looking through the dresser for a particular item he seemed to have misplaced.  
  
"Your shirt isn't even going to fit in a month's time!" she said with a sad smile on her face.  
  
"And your going to miss wearing *my* clothes," teased Mark playfully, "What's so bad about your clothes?" he sat down on his side of the bed, gently tugging at the material as though he was trying to make it larger.  
  
"Nothing, I just like you things better. They remind me of you," she whispered, a soft smile gracing her tired face.   
  
"I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"I know I just miss you during the days. Charlotte's at school... your at work... there isn't anything for me to do around here except sleep, read and fold clothes," she said, rolling her eyes at the mention of the only chore that Mark had allowed her to do.   
  
"You know, Charlotte's been really friendly with this boy, Ted," said Mark as he pulled on an old worn shirt.   
  
"That's great. I was getting worried that she wasn't making friends as fast I thought she would. I've never seen any of them around,"   
  
"Well, Charlotte has been begging me to let this *Ted* come over on Saturday. What do you think?" asked Mark.   
  
"I think it's great!"   
  
Yeah! I knew she'd say yes.   
  
"At least we're going to meet this guy…"   
  
"Mark-"  
  
"I know I know it's just that sometimes having Charlotte around reminds me of when Rachel was younger."  
  
I didn't understand how the topic of conversation could have changed without notice and how Elizabeth had been able to understand what Mark had been saying. I guess that was another thing that made them so special. Before I could contemplate that thought any longer, the conversation had taken another twist.   
  
"I said something today, something I shouldn't have… to Charlotte," Mark said, almost guiltily. I held my breath. He lied to me?!?  
  
"What did you tell her?" Elizabeth asked her eye brows furrowed.   
  
"Just that we were thinking of making this… arrangement permanent," answered Mark, sitting down beside her, his eyes pleading for forgiveness.   
  
"Don't worry about- we were thinking about it anyway. I guess we'd better stop stalling, we really don't know how long we can keep her here in foster care."  
  
"You forgive me?"   
  
"Of course I do silly," said Elizabeth giving Mark a peck on the nose. I let out the breath I had been holding. I don't know what I would have done if he had lied. I should know better than to think Mark would lie I told myself harshly, he never has before and he won't start now.   
  
"I seem to remember you promising a certain someone a bed time story and a tuck I," reminded Elizabeth, gently prodding Mark towards the door.  
  
"Yeah…I'll be back soon," Mark said as he moved off the bed and gave her one last kiss.  
  
  
It was then I realized how hard all of this was for the two of them to manage. There was work which Mark couldn't miss, there was Elizabeth and the baby and then there was me, who still needed looking after. I tried to do my best around the house, picking up things that were lying around and listening to whatever Mark told me, but I still wasn't sure if that was enough. Did they think of me as some annoying brat? I didn't think so. I wouldn't be here if they thought I was like that.   
  
I crept slowly away from the room and back into the confines of my room. I liked the pale yellow walls and light blue curtains. It reminded me of the long blue and yellow sundress my mother would wear when times had been better. Waiting for Mark to come up and tuck me in like he'd promised me he would, I climbed into bed and pulled the covers over my sleepy self and went into a state of semi-conscience as I waited. 


End file.
